Such shift rocker arrangements are generally known. They are actuated by shift rails which engage in the apex area of the bracket-like shift rocker. At the ends of the bracket arms of the shift rocker are arranged slide blocks, which engage in circumferential grooves of a shift sleeve to be moved or shifted axially.
From WO 86/03858 a shift rocker arrangement is already known in which the shift rocker is mounted to pivot on pivot pins which are inserted from outside through corresponding through-bores in the wall of the transmission housing and project into the inside of the transmission housing. These pivot pins engage in pin sockets formed in the bracket arms of the shift rocker.
A disadvantage of this known design is considered to be that the pivot pins inserted through the housing wall create sealing points that have to be sealed with sealing elements, this always carries the risk that over a prolonged period of use the sealing points may develop leaks so that transmission oil present in the transmission housing can escape. A further disadvantage of the known design is that in the area of the pivot pins inserted through the wall of the housing, the housing wall must be made very strong so as to be able to withstand the forces acting on the pivot pins. This results in the cast housings having a higher cost for the design and production of the casting.
Against that background, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a shift rocker arrangement in which there is no need for bores that pass through the wall of the housing so that the associated disadvantages described above are avoided.